


Marked

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Cannibalism, Come Marking, Facials, M/M, Marking, Possessiveness, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: He knows what Varna wants.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving old fic. This was for the Kink Bingo "Facials" square.

Ducking a burst of gunfire that bit chips of stone off the building at his back, Heat slid into place beside Serph behind the remains of a checkpoint, growling under his breath as he slung his rifle. He hadn't stopped to check his ammo before leaving base, not for a half-assed raid by a handful of Solids, but ordinary bullets just weren't doing the job.

Cool grey eyes flicked his way as Serph holstered his own gun, nodding once. As the Atma mark on Serph's cheek lit from within, Heat rolled his eyes. "Don't bother," Heat began, but Serph was already changing, his familiar lines melting, bulking out as Varna took his place, a black and blue-steel collection of angles, teeth and claws. "I smell kelpie out there," Heat continued as if their leader were actually listening to him. "How much good do you think you're going to be against a water horse?"

In answer Varna unsheathed his blades, the wicked bone razors folded into his arms from wrists to elbows.

Amused despite himself, Heat shook his head with a snort. "Fine. Have it your way. Just don't expect me to share if you miss."

He was changing even as Varna crouched to spring, letting his own demon out and wrapping himself up in Agni's familiar bulk, fire singing along his nerves. Bullets exploded all around them as they left cover to charge the enemy, but the peppering fire barely touched his armored hide. He was dimly aware of Argilla laying down a sniper's precise cover, the deliberate bark of her rifle sounding somewhere from the rooftops behind them, but most of his attention was fixed on the man in front of him, Varna's power giving wings to Serph's determination.

Halfway to the intruders' hiding place, the incoming fire tapered off, the raiding party wising up at last that it might be time to stop fucking around. The flicker of Atma gave away their positions in quick bursts as they turned their own demons loose, but it wouldn't have mattered if they'd come to the fight already changed. Heat's nose had grown sharp enough these days to sniff them out even when he wasn't riding Agni's form.

He threw fire into the raiders' midst as Varna gathered himself to leap, Agni's double snarl stretching into paired grins. Kelpies. He'd thought as much. And one Nekomata way out of her league for dessert.

It was over in a rush, Varna's blades making short work of whatever Agni's flames and clawed fists left behind. Argilla accounted for one of them herself, one of her special rounds pulping the slowest man's skull in mid-change, and what fell to the pock-marked street wasn't recognizable as human _or_ demon.

Didn't matter to Agni, or to Heat. They tasted the same either way.

Argilla didn't come down to join them when it was finished, but he hadn't expected her to, even though one of the kills was hers. Varna was the one who hesitated, lifting his eyeless, bloody face as if he could see the sniper where she hid--as if he could see anything at all--a low, unhappy thrum vibrating deep in his chest.

"Forget her," Heat growled in Agni's voice. "You can't force her to feed, and we don't have time for her bullshit."

Varna cocked his head, face turning toward him with a curious tilt, and Heat let go of Agni's form with an impatient huff. "Sera?" he reminded sharply, drawing his arm across his mouth and smearing kelpie blood across Agni's mark. "The girl these assholes were looking for?"

Varna thrummed at him again, still crouched over the half-eaten body of the Nekomata, black tongue licking daintily at nearly-human fingers. Heat narrowed his eyes, waiting for Serph to change; their leader might be a man of few words, but his demon was silent as the grave by comparison.

"What?"

Stupid question. He knew exactly what Varna wanted, even before the demon flowed up to his full height, towering over Heat by at least a foot. Heat always told himself that next time, _next time_ he would argue, tell Serph if he wanted to do this shit he could do it in his own fucking body, but the thought that maybe it wasn't Serph who wanted it made him bite his tongue every time.

He wondered briefly if Argilla was still up there keeping watch, whether she was watching them right now. Decided he didn't care.

Varna crooned at him, coaxing and pleased at once, and Heat growled right back even as he jerked his head to the side, scowling at the demon sidelong. Seconds later he had Varna's mouth at his throat, nuzzling and licking, sharp teeth scraping carefully over his skin. It pissed Heat off and made Agni purr, how good that felt, or maybe he had that backwards. It was easier not to think about it, to tip his head a fraction more and let Varna scour the blood from his skin.

"Hn. Don't have time for this either," he muttered, half wanting to be convinced, and yelped an instant later because Varna _bit_ him, not hard enough to break the skin, but _still_. _"What?"_ he demanded, thumping the demon on the shoulder with a balled-up fist. "What the fuck was that for? Damn it, Serph, come out of there and--"

He lost his words in Varna's mouth, the demon's snaking tongue licking curiously at his own until he gave up on trying to talk. They needed to get back to base, back to Sera. The rest of the Tribe couldn't protect her on their own.

Growling impatiently he pushed Varna away, glaring up at the demon before dropping stiffly to his knees. "Come on," he snapped, trying to ignore the prickly feeling of eyes on the back of his neck, possibly Argilla, probably imagination. "Let's get this over with."

Varna's fingers twitched, forearms flexing, and though the blades stayed folded in, Heat's heart had lodged somewhere in his throat. What the _fuck_? It took every ounce of pride and willpower not to lean away as the demon loomed over him, growling, not touching, but shit, it was Serph in there after all, even if Varna was in a pissy mood.

"Not worth it," he snarled, half to Varna and half to Agni, ignoring the flicker of his own Atma brand on his arm. He could put on Agni's form and they could fight, or he could reach up and settle his hands on the sharp blades of Varna's hips, lean in and nuzzle his face against the hot bulge of the demon's sheath. Varna's musk filled his senses, ice and blood and rain, and Heat's growl turned into a purr as he mouthed his way up the tucked-away column until Varna gave it up to him.

The first few inches slid out slick and hard against the press of Heat's tongue, Varna's shuddering hiss going straight to Heat's cock. He wanted to drag it out--serve the bastard right--but just a taste wasn't enough. Stretching up on his knees, he opened his mouth for the growing length and let it slide right in, lips stretched, eyes half-closed on a drugged, drowsy hum. It was getting so he didn't mind so much, not knowing what Serph tasted like. Varna tasted good enough to devour.

Broad, rough hands settled at his shoulders as Varna curled over him, thrumming again as Heat wrapped a hand around what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He was ready when narrow hips began to thrust, managed not to choke when his palm skidded and he took a little more than he could handle. The urge to bite was a singing itch at the back of his mind, but Varna only purred at him when his teeth scraped the demon's thick cock on the next stroke, purred and thrust in deeper. He did choke that time, tried to breathe and couldn't, swallowed reflexively against the hard push against the back of his throat, and _fuck_ , just like that, it was in.

Varna _growled_ , callused fingers biting at Heat's shoulders, but Heat was too distracted to shake them off, half afraid to move and risk the precarious control he had on his teeth. He swallowed again, couldn't seem to help himself, and Varna rocked forward just as helplessly, another few inches sliding in. He had his nose pressed to the hard muscles of the demon's lower belly before he knew it, mouth stuffed and watering for more, the broad flare of Varna's cockhead lodged deep in his throat.

He nearly lost it when Varna pulled back, and he clenched his hands on Varna's hips, wanting it _out_ , wanting it _back_ when he nearly got his wish. He groaned when Varna thrust in again, pulled out a little faster, but he was getting into it now, the heat and taste and the almost claustrophobic closeness as Varna gave in and fucked his mouth in earnest. A fine edge of panic fluttered almost unnoticed along his nerves as the demon's hands shifted to his head and tensed, already-thick cock swelling until choking seemed the least of his worries, but the frantic hand he dragged from Varna's hip dropped to palm his own cock through his pants, the heel of his hand pressing hard as he came.

He was still twitching in the grips of his own orgasm when his throat was suddenly emptied, and he stared up wide-eyed and shocked as Varna pulled out entirely. If it weren't for Varna's hands wrapped around his skull, he would have dived back after it, but then Varna was coming, all over his face and into his still-open mouth. Heat flinched, confused and turned-on and not sure whether he should be fucking pissed or not, closing his mouth with a snap.

When he reached up to wipe his face, Varna batted his hand away, sinking into a crouch before him with a growling purr.

"O-kay...." Heat said slowly, but Varna wasn't listening, wasn't paying the slightest damned attention to the doubtful look Heat was giving him. Leaning in with a contented hum, the demon nuzzled at Heat's face, rubbing the slick warmth of his come into Heat's skin. Which was weird even for Varna, and the demon took his damn time doing it, too, not stopping until the last traces were gone.

When Varna finally let him up, Heat dragged an arm across his face, but though it came away clean, he could still feel it.

"What the hell was that?" he asked as Varna began to glow, straightening and half-turning to glance back at him. It was Serph's grey eyes that met his, Serph's serene face looking back at him without any hint of expression to clue him in to what the other man had been thinking.

"We should get back," Serph murmured, and Heat rolled his eyes. Fine. Now Serph was in a hurry.

"Fuck."

He followed anyway, because Serph still led the Embryon Tribe and Heat wasn't willing to kill him quite yet. Argilla fell in beside them after half a dozen blocks or so, and though she darted a curious look at him, she didn't say a word.

He wasn't really surprised to find Sera waiting for them when they returned to base, to see her running up the hall to the front entry with a brilliant smile. Wasn't even particularly surprised when the name she called was "Serph!"

He would have pushed forward, tried to distract her from the bastard at his side who just watched her with the same half-there smile Serph turned on everybody, like she didn't even matter to him.

Would have, except that the scent of Varna's spit and come was a heavy cloud around him, obvious to everybody but her...unless he got too close. Close enough for the purely human Sera to smell it too: Varna's mark on him.

Sera fell back at the snarl that ripped from him, her dark eyes shocked wide, but Serph just turned to him mildly, the corners of his mouth tipping up and up until for once in his life he actually looked pleased.


End file.
